Very sophisticated elevator dispatching systems have been employed to assign hall calls to elevator cars of a group in such a manner as to minimize waiting for service by intended passengers as well as to minimize impact on service to passengers already on board. Elevator systems, however, have a characteristic called "bunching" when all or most of the elevators seem to be positioned in close proximity to one another, that is, clustered about some level of the building. It is known that despite the considerable capability of the dispatchers, passenger service suffers whenever bunching occurs. To overcome this problem, there have been many attempts to provide specific algorithmic modifications to the system as a consequence of tendencies for elevator cars to become bunched, changing car assignments that have been made by the sophisticated dispatcher based on the additional information provided by the bunching algorithm. However, to the extent that information is available, it is believed clear that no algorithm designed to mitigate bunching has improved elevator service, and in fact most have caused elevator service to deteriorate still further.